1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a framework for a switchboard cabinet, comprising at least twelve interlocking frame sections of identical hollow structure, in which the hollow structure of the frame section is provided with rows of holes and forms an outer corner at the junction of two perpendicular side sections. The hollow structure has two side sections forming an outer corner, each of the side sections extends beyond the hollow structure away from the outer corner. The outer corners of all frame sections are aligned correspondingly and face the interior of the framework.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A frame of this general type is known to the art and is described, for exampIe, in German Patent Publication No. OS 17 53 038. In this known frame, all of the outer corners face outwardly with respect to the interior space so that the two sides are in alignment with the planes of the joining sides of the switchboard cabinet. The side sections are set back relative the corner sides, and one side section is provided with a row of holes. One corner side is offset to permit wall tiles to be affixed flush with the square shape.
While leg sections having a hollow shape of this type make it possible to utilize one leg section as an abutment for a door and another leg section as a fastening member for support rails, there is only one direction in which support rails may be installed, and that is parallel to one of the abutting sides of the switchboard cabinet. Moreover, this prior art frame does not provide simple, sealed, adjacent joining of such frames. The advantage of this prior art structure resides solely in the use of a uniform hollow structure for all twelve of its frame legs.